One Direction
thumbOne Direction (abreviado frecuentemente como 1D) es una boy band británica-irlandesa formada en 2010 en Londres, Reino Unido, en el programa The X Factor. Durante la transmisión del concurso, el quinteto, compuesto en aquel entonces por Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson. El grupo firmó con el sello discográfico de Simon Cowell, Syco Records, después de terminar tercero en la séptima serie del concurso. Propulsado al éxito internacional a través de las redes sociales, sus cuatro álbumes: Up All Night (2011), Take Me Home (2012), Midnight Memories (2013) y Four (2014) encabezaron las listas de popularidad, con éxitos como "What Makes You Beautiful", "Live While We're Young", "Story of My Life" y "Steal My Girl". Sus logros incluyen cinco Brit Awards, cuatro MTV Video Music Awards, once MTV Europe Music Awards, y los diecinueve Teen Choice Awards de cada diecinueve nominaciones, entre muchos otros. Según Nick Gatfield, presidente y director ejecutivo de Sony Music Entertainment UK, One Direction representaba un imperio de negocios de 50 millones de dólares para junio de 2012. En 2014, Forbes les sitúa en el segundo puesto de los más altos ingresos de celebridades menores de 30 años, con el grupo ganando un estimado de 75 millones de dólares desde junio de 2013 hasta junio de 2014. Después del lanzamiento de Four, se convirtieron en la primera banda en la historia de EE.UU. de tener cuatro álbumes debutando en en el número uno de la lista Billboard 200. Su tercer álbum, Midnight Memories, fue el disco más vendido en todo el mundo de 2013 a pesar de ser lanzado a finales de noviembre. La agrupación entrará temporalmente en pausa a partir de marzo de 2016, luego de la promoción del álbum Made In The A.M., que saldrá en noviembre de 2015. El descanso viene tras 4 años de giras y han declarado que el tiempo será invertido en proyectos personales y profesionales. Inicios: X Factor La formación de la banda comenzó cuando los cinco integrantes hicieron sus audiciones y fueron expulsados de la competencia “The X Factor”. Tras este acontecimiento, Nicole Scherzinger, una de las juezas del programa de televisión, sugirió que los cinco intérpretes formaran parte de un grupo, al que finalmente llamaron One Direction. Posteriormente, el grupo se reunió durante dos semanas para llegar a conocerse entre sí y con la práctica. Styles sugirió el nombre de One Direction. La primera canción como grupo fue una versión acústica de "Torn" de Natalie Imbruglia. Cowell comentó más adelante que su actuación le convenció de que "estaban seguros, diversión, como una pandilla de amigos”. Dentro de las primeras cuatro semanas de los shows en vivo, fueron ganando popularidad en el Reino Unido. One Direction terminó en tercer lugar e inmediatamente después de la final, su canción "Forever Young", que habría sido lanzada si hubieran ganado Factor X, se filtró en Internet. Poco después se confirmó que habían firmado con Cowell un contrato discográfico de 2 millones de euros con Syco Records. Trayectoria Tras el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo titulado "What Makes You Beautiful", la banda logró debutar en el puesto número uno de las principales listas del Reino Unido e Irlanda. Debido a su gran debut, recibieron varios reconocimientos, entre ellos: Brit Award al mejor sencillo británico, tres MTV Video Music Awards al mejor artista nuevo, mejor vídeo pop y vídeo más digno de compartir. Tiempo más tarde lograron gracias a tres nuevos sencillos que su éxito se expandiera por Europa y Oceanía. El álbum que posee todos estos sencillos, Up All Night, logró debutar en la posición número uno del Billboard 200, y además convirtió a la banda británica en el primer grupo que alcanza el número uno con su primer disco en la historia de la lista. Gracias al mismo debut en el puesto número uno que obtuvo el segundo álbum musical de One Direction, lograron mantener su éxito y fueron catalogados como el primer grupo masculino y segundo en general que logra alcanzar dicho puesto con sus dos primeros discos. Para promocionar Up All Night, One Direction se embarcó en el Up All Night Tour, con el que dieron distintos conciertos en Europa, Oceanía y América. En el 2012, su éxito se mantuvo con el lanzamiento de Take Me Home, su segundo álbum. Al igual que su predecesor, debutó en el primer puesto del Billboard 200 e hizo a One Direction el primer grupo masculino y segundo en general que logra alcanzar dicho puesto con sus dos primeros discos, detrás de Danity Kane. También logró el número uno en el Reino Unido, por lo que es su primer disco que lo logra. El primer sencillo, "Live While We're Young", tuvo una recepción comercial superior a la de "What Makes You Beautiful", ya que se ubicó entre los diez más vendidos en la mayoría de las listas musicales, más concretamente, en Nueva Zelanda se convirtió en el primer número uno del quinteto. Más tarde, en 2013, lanzaron su tercer álbum Midnight Memories, el cual se convirtió en el más vendido de ese año, con casi cinco millones de unidades vendidas. De este disco, fueron seleccionados los sencillos Best Song Ever, Story of My Life, Midnight Memories y You and I, los cuales entraron a varios conteos de todo el mundo. La gira correspondiente del disco, Where We Are Tour, se convirtió en una de las más exitosas de la historia, con una recaudación de casi 300 millones de dólares y una asistencia de tres millones y medio de personas. Su cuarto álbum, Four, incluyó los sencillos Steal My Girl y Night Changes. Durante 2014 y gran parte del 2015 promocionaron su álbum con el On The Road Again Tour, que contó con grupos como McBusted y 5 Seconds of Summer como teloneros. El 31 de julio de 2015, el grupo lanzó "Drag Me Down" sin material de promoción o anuncio previo. El single es el primer sencillo de su quinto álbum de estudio, Made In The A.M., y el primer material publicado por el grupo después de la salida de Malik. Después del lanzamiento, se reveló que el grupo entrará en hiatus en 2016 para tomar un descanso y seguir proyectos en solitario. El 22 de septiembre, el título del quinto álbum de estudio, Made In The A.M., se anunció oficialmente junto con la promoción del single "Infinity". El grupo comenzó a revelar los nombres de las pistas en sus historias de Snapchat a las que se confirmó más tarde en iTunes. El álbum está previsto para ser publicado el 13 de noviembre. Salida de Zayn Malik En marzo de 2015, en plena gira, Zayn Malik anunció su marcha de One Direction, mientras el resto del grupo seguiría adelante con la gira y la grabación de su quinto álbum. El comunicado publicado en la página de Facebook de la banda decía lo siguiente: "Mi vida con One Direction ha sido más de lo que yo nunca me hubiera podido imaginar. Pero, después de cinco años, siento que es el tiempo correcto para que deje la banda. Me gustaría disculparme de los fans si he decepcionado a alguien, pero tengo que hacer lo que se siente bien en mi corazón. Me voy porque quiero ser una persona normal de 22 años que se pueda relajar y tener tiempo privado fuera de la luz pública. Sé que tengo cuatro amigos por vida en Louis, Liam, Harry y Niall. Yo sé que ellos continuaran a ser la mejor banda del mundo." Filantropía En septiembre de 2012, Niall Horan organizó un evento para recaudar fondos para Irish Autism Action y Alojamiento Temporal de Emergencia Mullingar, con sede en su ciudad natal. Debido a la demanda abrumadora para participar en la recaudación de fondos, la página web de compra de entradas para el evento colapsó. En 2013, miembros de la banda Liam Payne y Harry Styles se asociaron con Trekstock, una organización benéfica con el fin de ayudar a recaudar dinero para la investigación del cáncer. Como embajadores de la caridad, el dúo colaboró para ofrecer la posibilidad de que una fan y un amigo ganaran una noche fuera con ellos a cambio de una donación a la organización. Se habían fijado inicialmente la meta de recaudar $ 500.000 y terminó levantando $ 784.984. Trekstock tarde añadió que esta cantidad les permitiría "la financiación completa de su juicio el linfoma de Hodgkin, con la esperanza de ofrecer un futuro mucho más brillante a miles de niños y jóvenes afectados por esta forma de la enfermedad." En febrero de 2013, One Direction lanzó una versión de "One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)", como el sencillo de la gala benéfica Comic Relief 2013. En el marco de su participación en la organización benéfica del Reino Unido, viajaron a Ghana para ser voluntarios en un hospital de niños, visitar una escuela y hacer donaciones. El dinero que iba a ser usado para la grabación del video musical del nuevo sencillo fue donado a la organización y en su lugar, los chicos utilizaron imágenes grabadas durante su visita a Ghana. El 30 de mayo 2013, la banda anunció una asociación con Office Depot para sacar a la venta una colección de edición limitada de vuelta a clases. También confirmaron que una parte de los ingresos de la alianza se destinaría a un programa de educación contra el acoso escolar destinado a promover un comportamiento más amable en las escuelas. En 2014, donaron 600.000 euros para el Stand Up To Cancer, al dar parte de sus ingresos por ventas de boletos de su Where We Are Tour. El 15 de noviembre de 2014, de One Direction se unió al grupo de caridad Band Aid 30, junto con otros artistas, grabando la última versión de la canción "Do They Know Its Christmas?" para recaudar dinero para la crisis del Ébola en África Occidental. Para 2015 formaron parte de la campaña Action/2015, cuyo mensaje señalaba: "Una y otra vez, nuestros admiradores han demostrado la gran creatividad y el poder de convencimiento que pueden tener cuando actúan como una sola fuerza. Por eso, queremos que todos se unan para hacerse oír con la esperanza de lograr un cambio real y duradero en el mundo que nos rodea. Sin lugar a dudas, los jóvenes tienen el poder de ayudar a acabar con la pobreza, abordar la desigualdad y detener el peligroso cambio climático. Ahora es el momento de unirnos, pasar a la acción y elevar nuestras voces para demostrar que el futuro de nuestro planeta sí nos importa". Integrantes Harry Edward Styles mejor conocido como Harry Styles, nació el 1 de febrero de 1994, en Cheshire, Reino Unido, es hijo de Des Styles y Anne Cox, y hermano menor de Gemma Styles. Cuando Harry tenía tan solo siete años de edad sus padres se divorciaron. Realizó sus estudios en la Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School donde creó su propia banda la cual llamo “White Eskimo” junto a sus amigos Will Sweeney, Nick Clough y Haydn Morris. Siempre mostro interés por la música, pero en las audiciones de X Factor declaró que le hubiese gustado también ser abogado o fisioterapeuta. Tuvo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una panadería de Cheshire. En el año 2010, audicionó para The X Factor con la canción “Isn't She Lovely” de Stevie Wonder. Liam James Payne, mejor conocido en el medio artístico como Liam Payne, nació el 29 de agosto de 1993, en Wolverhampton, Reino Unido, es un cantante, compositor y guitarrista británico, es hijo de Geoff Payne y Karen Payne. Liam presento muchos problemas de salud al nacer pero luego de tres semanas después de nacido los doctores descubrieron que la causa del mal funcionamiento de su organismo es que solo uno de sus riñones funcionaba correctamente y para mantenerlo con vida debían colocarle treinta y dos inyecciones en el brazo durante el día y la noche. Audicionó para “The X Factor” dos veces la primera vez en el año 2008, pero cuando llegó a la etapa de jueces fue enviado a casa por ser muy joven; la segunda vez fue en el año 2010 donde se le dio la oportunidad de formar parte de una banda de chicos junto a Louis Tomlinson , Niall Horan , Harry Styles y Zayn Malik. Louis William Tomlinson, conocido como Louis Tomlinson, nació el 24 de diciembre de 1991, en Doncaster, en Reino Unido, es cantante, compositor y futbolista, hijo de Troy Austin y Johannah Poulston, tiene 5 hermanas y un hermano menor. Su madre Johannah Poulston explicó en una entrevista con Daily Record, que se separó de Troy Austin cuando Louis era joven, así que sus cinco hijos adoptaron el apellido de su padrastro Mark Tomlinson. Louis a los 11 años obtuvo un papel de extra en la película dramática de ITV, Fat Friends. En su tiempo libre comenzó a asistir a una escuela de actuación luego de obtener ese papel, también asistió a The Hayfield School. Trabajó en un local de cine y fue mesero en el Doncaster Rovers Football Club. Louis audicionó en The X Factor con una versión de la canción “Hey There Delilah” de Plain White T's y. Tras audicionar en The X Factor y ser aceptado, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Louis formara parte de un nuevo grupo dentro de la competición, One Direction. Niall James Horan, es un cantante, compositor y guitarrista nacido el 13 de septiembre de 1993, en Mullingar, Irlanda. Es hijo de Bobby Horan y Maura Gallagher, tiene un hermano llamado Greg Horan. En su infancia realizo sus estudios en la escuela primaria St Kenny National School y la secundaria en la escuela católica Coláiste Mhuire. Desde niño, mostró interés por la música, comenzó a tocar guitarra luego de que su familia le regalara una en navidad. Fue su tía quien descubrió su gran capacidad vocal, un día que se encontraban en un coche, ella pensó que la radio estaba encendida, pero al darse cuenta era la voz de Niall. A mediados del año 2010, participó en el concurso Academy 2 con la canción Baby de Justin Bieber. Luego, audicionó en el casting de The X Factor realizado en la ciudad de Dublín con la canción So Sick de Ne-Yo. Zain Javadd Malik, mejor conocido como Zayn Malik, es un cantante y compositor nacido el 12 de enero de 1993, en Bradford, Reino Unido. Es hijo de Yaser Malik y Trisha Brannan. Realizó sus estudios en la Fields Primary School y la Tong High School. Su madre explicó al Daily Record que desde joven, mostró interés por la música, pues el mayor tiempo lo pasaba en el ordenador escuchando música y cantando solo durante horas. En el año 2009 Zayn adicionaría para The X Factor, pero sus nervios lo hicieron retirarse antes de poder presentarse. Luego, para el año 2010, decide enfrentarse a los jueces y audicionó con la canción “Let Me Love You” de Mario Dewar Barrett, con la cual logró avanzar a la segunda etapa. Pero debido a que no había perfeccionado sus movimientos se rehusó a bailar por lo que no califico en la categoría de “Chicos” del programa. Sin embargo, le dieron otra oportunidad seguir y fue integrado a One Direction. El 25 de marzo se separó de la agrupación y el 29 de julio anunció que había firmado con RCA Records. Actualmente se encuentra en Estados Unidos preparando lo que será su primer álbum como solista.